


Goddess of the Forest, God of the Sky

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, AU - Gods, Cute, F/M, Gods, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Short Story, Sky - Freeform, Voltron, forest, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 7: Sky, Forest.The god of the sky feels things fit the goddess of the forest.





	Goddess of the Forest, God of the Sky

The god of the sky.

The goddess of the forest.

What did these two divine entities have in common?

The answer was simple; more than you think.

The goddess of the forest, or Pidge as she was called by her own kind was young and gentle, yet smarter and more quick witted then all the other gods combined. She was someone to keep on your good side, because she adored her nature more than anything else.

And then there’s the god of the sky, Shiro. Hardened by war, creator of both perfect paradise days and storms that destroyed everything in his way, all of that depended on his mood. Do not anger the god of the sky.

These two entities seemed to be completely different, yet they still had so much in common. What started as a friendship soon blossomed onto something more. It turned into love.

The two would do all they could for each other, tried to make their own domain pretty to look at, to please the other. It caused a longing, and on the few times the gods could spare, they always met, held each other’s hands, kissed. They showed their affection the same way the mortals did. It made them feel more alive, because even if you’re a god, do you truly live before you found someone to love?

Sky and forest had always been meant to be.


End file.
